The Seek
by SodaFiz
Summary: In the battle with Flowey, Frisk manages to escape, but the barrier is destroyed beyond the point that not even a human can pass. Many years later Frisk, now a teenager, is filled with determination and seeks for another way into the Underground. But during her search, strange things begin to happen. Will she find her friends again?
1. Bittersweet Memories

**A/N: Hello hello, Undertale fandom! So this is my first Undertale fic that's not a one shot but a multi-chapter story. Chapter 1 is short and doesn't have that much action. It starts out with Frisk reflecting on life and is rather tell-y, but I felt it was necessary to establish where she is in her life currently at the start of the story, of course.**

 **This is based on what I would say is a combo of the neutral/pacifist endings. Everyone lives, but Frisk ends up escaping alone right after the Flowey battle. Whether she chose to spare Flowey or kill him in this story is yet to be revealed :)**

 **In this story I'm probably going to focus a lot on Frisk and Sans because they are my two favorites. I'm also going to try to expand on their relationship because after doing some of my own research, it seemed to me like Frisk and Sans' friendship was a little vague. Obviously there were some friendly moments in the pacifist and neutral run, but personally I think it could use some expansion. Frisk is also a girl in this story because that's my personal interpretation of Frisk.**

 **Anyway, thanks for checking this story out. I'm excited to actually attempt a real story instead of just the one shots I've written in the past. I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a review telling me how it starts out and such since this is my first time writing a full-scale Undertale story. I love reviews. Haha, what author doesn't?**

 **Thanks again! Cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bittersweet Memories**

On the top of a large hill stood a lone, feminine figure. Clad in a blue winter coat, black pants, and a pink hat, she stared at what appeared to be the ruins of an arch: the former barrier. Around the figure blew wind and flakes of snow. Cold bit into the girl's bare face, causing her to shiver and bury her face in the top of her coat. The girl's ideal day would have been bright, warm, and sunny, but it was winter. There was hardly ever a warm, bright sunniness in winter.

Tears pooled in Frisk's eyes, but did not fall. She wasn't sad enough to cry, but not happy enough to smile. A playful thought flashed through her mind: if she were to cry out in this cold weather, would her tears turn to tiny frozen ice drops? She shook her head. _That's silly,_ she reprimanded herself sternly.

Sometimes one feels a hole in one's heart, often a hole that loved ones used to occupy. If lost, sadness and depression will often cloud the person's mind. Then the hole is filled with melancholy emotions. However, if those sad emotions run out, the chasm grows wider and the person with the hole feels empty. Not necessarily sad nor depressed, just empty.

Frisk was all too familiar with that gaping hole. She remembered several sleepless nights of tears over the years. Nightmares occasionally affected her, too; her insecurities. Did her friends still care? Did they miss her? Did they even remember her? Her friends were all alive, but could not be reached.

After some time it actually became easy for Frisk to distract herself from the bittersweet memories. School and life got in the way. She hung out with her peers, studied for exams, watched anime, and laughed over silly internet memes. Now sixteen and a junior in high school, it was bitterly easy for life to prevent her from thinking of those back in the Underground. She had friendly acquaintances up on the Surface, but never any true friends like the ones she'd known under the earth.

At times guilt would crowd her mind if she became too busy. Her phone had been destroyed in the battle against Flowey. She had obtained a new one and of course she tried desperately to contact her friends again, but whatever network they used must only work in the Underground. Over the vast internet she was unable to locate any of them.

And so the deep, lonely chasm inside her grew to a gaping size. Metaphorically it had been filled with her tears so many times that now all it contained was emptiness itself.

Still, Frisk didn't lose determination. On returning to the Surface one of her first acts was to go back to Mt. Ebbott, the first place she had fallen down.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Auntie, look!" cried Frisk. "I can see the top of the mountain! Oh, I can't wait to see my friends again." She raced forward, dragging her aunt behind her._

 _Mary smiled, thinking of how much Frisk looked like her mother and father._ If only that stupid drunk driver hadn't hit their car… _Shaking her head, she pushed that horrid memory from her mind. That day was too clearly burned into her mind. Not one night later Frisk, the heartbroken young ten-year-old she was, ran off and went missing._

 _Mary had searched for days, refusing to give up hope at finding her sister's child, but after many days Frisk was just another unsolved missing person's case shoved onto a detective's back shelf. But then… she returned just months later with a bittersweet smile, telling strange tales of friendly monsters. At first Mary had just dismissed them as imaginary tales of the child's overactive imagination, but after some investigation they discovered the monsters were, in fact, real._

 _Frisk and her aunt rushed toward the mountain. The little girl was certainly living up to her name, frisking about like a hyperactive ball of energy._

 _They soon reached the bottom of the mountain, but stopped short in horror. In the front stood two policemen in front of barbed wire. "What's all this about?" demanded Mary, gesturing to the barbed wire fence._

 _The policemen's heads turned to survey the two figures. "The top of this mountain was blown up after several kids went missing," answered the officer on the left, whose metallic badge read 'Johnson' in black letters. "There was a cave with a vertical cavern that led into the Underground. To protect everyone from the monsters underground, government authorities decided to take action and seal the hole. As a result of the explosions, the mountain is now unstable with possible avalanches. We can't allow anyone through or else they could get hurt in the avalanches of this unstable mountain."_

 _Mary stood staring at the man with a confused expression. Frisk's hand in her own trembled. Glancing down at her niece, Mary saw the little girl's eyes were wet. "My friends..." she mumbled before lowering her voice, saying another name that Mary could not make out, though it may have started with the letter S._

 _Suddenly the little girl burst into sobs and buried her face within her aunt's jacket. Mary wrapped her arms around the child, squeezing her gently. The two officers stared dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" asked Johnson with wide eyes and raised brows._

 _Mary lifted her brunette head and met the man's eyes. "She was the most recent to fall into the Underground," she explained slowly. "At first I thought I'd never see her again, but then she showed up again, saying that the monsters were her friends. She was hoping to go back there to see them again."_

 _Johnson raised one eyebrow. "Ma'am, are you sure she wasn't just making things up?" he questioned. "Those underground monsters were evil. That's why our ancestors locked them up, after all. Besides, no one to my knowledge has ever fallen down the cavern and ever returned."_

 _Shooting Mr. Johnson a glare, Mary retorted, "Actually, you're wrong. My niece here did, in fact, go to the Underground and come back. If there's anything I know about my niece, it's that to me she's honest." She bent down and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Let's go, Frisk," she said softly._

 _Frisk allowed herself to be gently led away from the barbed wire now separating her last bit of hope of ever seeing her friends again. With a tearstained face she watched the top of the disfigured mountain get smaller and smaller until finally it disappeared completely. Mary settled her into the car. "Hey, Frisk, don't lose hope," she said with a fake smile. "Perhaps you'll see them again. You just need to find another way."_

 _Frisk nodded, but noted how her aunt had said "you" and not "we." Mary was a good woman who tried her best to take care of her niece, but Frisk knew she was rather wary of the idea of monsters. Mary had supported Frisk when the girl told her about her friends, but Frisk knew her aunt didn't really want to meet them._

* * *

Frisk blinked and continued her staring contest with the rubble. Sighing, her mind flitted to Sans. He was like an older brother and best friend to her, but doubts still clouded her mind. The closest person she considered to be a best friend... _I wonder what he's doing now and what he thinks of my absence. Did he actually care about me?_ she wondered silently. _He did say he would have killed me had he not made Toriel a promise…_ She shivered, unsure whether it was her thoughts or the cold that made her do so.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she turned and began to venture away, pulling her hat further over her ears. Even through her doubts, she found herself filled with determination. "I will find you again, friends," she promised. "Even if it takes me all my life."


	2. The Little Cowboy

**A/N: Aaaaaand chapter 2! I am having a lot of fun writing this. I have so many things planned for this fic that I wish the plot were advancing quicker, but all in due time of course :)**

 **I hope this is well received. Thanks for taking time to read this story! Please leave a review :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Little Cowboy**

Frisk groaned and placed her head against the wall. A large, hardcover book entitled _Tales of the Underground_ sat in her lap _._ It spoke of many monsters, but none she knew except Asgore, Toriel, and that old turtle. Her eyes skimmed the page again but failed to pick up anything of importance.

Beside her bedside table stood a stack of other monster books she had already gone through. "It's always the same old stuff!" groaned the teenager. "All about how the humans saved the world by forcing the monsters underground, blah blah, yada yada yada!" She turned to scrutinize the stack of books written by human authors and shook her head disapprovingly. They were all biased and some even spoke of the monsters as legends. "They're not myths!" Frisk found herself telling the books more than once.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, she snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the pile. Groaning and sighing again, she sat back on her haunches and tucked her knees against her chest before settling her chin on her arms to survey her room.

Frisk's room wasn't too amazing, but she liked it. The walls were a simple baby blue complemented by a white ceiling. A desk with drawing and coloring supplies stood across from her single bed. Several pages of not-so-professional yet not terrible drawings of her good friends littered the desk's wooden top. The navy carpet over the floor was neatly vacuumed with hardly a speck of dust, just how her aunt liked. The lamp on her bedside table illuminated the room with a faint glow. It had brightness settings and was currently on a lower tone.

A sharp knock on her door jerked Frisk from her thoughts. "Frisk? May I come in?" It was her aunt's voice.

"Yeah."

Mary peeked into the room, surveying it quickly to make sure it was in pristine cleanliness before her eyes drifted to the stack of books. "You're still searching?" she asked.

Frisk nodded.

Mary's expression turned somber. "Sweetheart," she began quietly. "Don't you think you should maybe… take a break? There's no way back there that anyone knows of. You might as well make the best of it. While I'm glad you finally made friends, perhaps it's time to move on. Maybe this is like fate's way of telling you that you should make some human friends now." A soft smile touched her lips. "I'd like you to at least try to make friends with someone in your class."

Frisk fiddled with the corner of her blankets, a blank expression written on her features. "You want me to give up."

The older woman's eyes failed to meet her niece's. She glanced down at her hands, fiddling with a hangnail. "Well… I don't know. I want you to be happy, sweetheart, but I don't want you to stay locked in your room all the time leafing through monster books." The corners of Mary's mouth turned up just slightly. "I like having you around. I miss that enthusiasm and determination you always used to have when you were younger." Mary continued to fiddle with her nail. "Frisk dear… will you at least take the rest of the day off? Just for today? For me?"

The teenager sighed and slid her toes to the floor. "Alright, Auntie," she said with a hint of a smile.

Mary's face brightened and she embraced her niece. "Want to help me with dinner?"

"Aright," was Frisk's reply as they headed downtairs. "...Is it spaghetti by any chance?"

"No, it's tomato soup and grilled cheese tonight." Mary chuckled lightly. "What's this sudden liking for spaghetti lately?" she inquired. "You've asked for it at least five times this month."

Frisk giggled. "Oh, no reason in particular. I just really like spaghetti now."

* * *

Kids jostled Frisk as she stepped her way onto the bus. One week before they had announced a field trip to the local history museum for her class, scheduled for this very day. Chattering and the sights of teenagers busily on their phones surrounded Frisk when she climbed up the steps. Taking a few steps forward, she chose a seat near the front and plopped into the black leather, placing her small bag beside her. Other students meandered by, ignoring her as she pulled out another monster book to hunt its pages.

Soon the museum was in sight and Frisk followed the crowd into the large stone building. "And this is our first exhibit: Early Human History," stated the warm tour guide. "You see, millions of years ago there evolved to be two main intelligent species: monsters and humans…" Frisk tuned her out. The teen heard it all before from the few monster books she had gotten her hands on. She turned to look at the relics instead. Most were the pottery of ancient civilizations; consisting of many jugs and utensils and old toys.

Eventually they moved into the medieval section. The monster relics began to grow scarce in this section. Frisk noted a few old toys that were labelled as once belonging to some monster children and some old clothing, but mostly there were human artifacts, especially weapons: axes, swords, shields, and armor. One particular suit of knight reminded Frisk of Undyne's Royal Guard armor and a wave of nostalgia washed over her. She blinked fiercely and pushed those thoughts from her mind, deciding to pay attention to the tour guide this time. But the tour guide was no longer speaking exclusively and instead was answering questions.

"Hey, I have a question." One teenager wearing glasses waved her hand in the air.

The tour guide smiled. "Yes?"

"Why aren't there any bones of monsters in this museum? We've all seen skeleton displays of the dead ancients, even mummies. So why aren't there any monster bones if monsters used to live on the Surface many centuries ago?"

The tour guide's pleasant expression turned to one of uncertainty. "Well, none have ever been found," she answered, fiddling with an end of her hair.

One boy's face crinkled. "But that doesn't make sense!" he piped. "Everyone knows that when something dies the flesh decomposes, but the bones don't decay for years."

"Exactly," said the girl who had spoken first, known to Frisk as the classmate who was smart and smug about it. The girl continued, "Then after years of burying into the ground, they often get petrified, turned to stone. That's when an archaeologist comes and digs it up." Her face formed a frown. "I would think that if the monsters _did_ exist and were forced underground, then surely there would be physical evidence left behind somehow."

Frisk's own face formed a frown of its own. _They all have no idea,_ she thought to herself.

The tour guide looked flustered now "Well… there are lots of artifacts that we do have. Don't you remember seeing all the old clothing and pottery?"

The challenger huffed. "Those could have easily been used by humans or they might even be fakes. You said there was a great war between the people and monsters and that we forced them underground, right?"

The tour guide nodded.

"Then surely we would have met them again. Just look around. Humans have drilled and dug so far into the ground for gemstones, metals, and gases. Wouldn't we have eventually hit some tunnel or something used by the monsters?"

The woman, still flustered, rubbed her blond hair in frustration. "Well, I suppose, but-" She was cut off.

"And there are natural caves underground that connect to the surface all over the world!" continued the girl. "Surely there'd be another entrance other than that Mt. Ebbot you mentioned."

The tour guide tried to explain. "Yes, but-"

"I don't know about this," scoffed the girl. "You say the humans fought the monsters a few centuries back in order to save us by sealing them underground with some sort of barrier. That just sounds like the fairy tales my mom would tell me at bedtime when I was four. How could a human do that? Science has proved that humans don't have magical powers that can randomly form a barrier that monster souls can't pass. Besides, wasn't that alleged barrier destroyed a few years back? Obviously it was just some natural formation that collapsed after years of holding itself up. That tends to happen when something gets old. It falls apart." She flashed a smug smile at the exasperated woman. "Sorry lady, but this all sounds like a bunch of baloney to me."

There was a silence as the two stared each other down, one smirking and the other frowning with pink cheeks. Soon murmurs began to spread through the group.

"She does have a point," said one student.

"They _do_ sound like fairy tales," mentioned another.

"Magical souls? How silly!" someone added.

Frisk turned away and shuffled to the back of the group as the flustered tour guide led everyone into the next room. Frisk had heard enough. Her fists were clenched, but she made no attempt to argue against her classmates. It wasn't worth it. No one would believe the sole testimony of a teenager like herself. Humans of her time wanted hard facts and solid proof, especially from professors and scientists with doctoral degrees, not the word of a girl who didn't even have her high school diploma yet.

 _My friends wanted to reach the Surface so much,_ Frisk remembered. She wondered whether it might just be better if they stayed underground, remembering a particular time when Sans once mentioned that he didn't care too much about seeing the sun anymore. Maybe he had the right idea.

 _Perhaps I should just stop looking,_ she thought. _Then I wouldn't have to risk anyone coming after me and discovering my friends._ Her mouth puckered and she lightly stomped her foot. "I won't give up on them," she reiterated quietly before drawing back into her thoughts. _I'll find them again,_ she promised. _Only when I do I won't tell anyone how. Then I can see them again. I can see Mom and Sans and Pap…_ Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them away. Glancing up, she looked to see where everyone else was.

The last few students had disappeared through another door. Frisk found herself left behind in a long hallway with medieval paintings lining the walls. She studied them. Mostly battles of monsters versus humans stared back at her. One painting depicted an under and above-the-ground scene. Divided by an arch leading into the ground, a human stood in battle armor not too unlike Undyne's, triumphantly waving a sword. The monsters under the ground had evil expressions painted on their faces. Frisk only remembered Flowey having a face like the monsters in the picture, but that plant had been a different case altogether. Even Asgore had turned out to be very kind. He had good reason to be angry with humans after they exiled his own kind. The goat king had decided not to kill Frisk after seeing the kindness in her eyes. Frisk was only glad she had been able to, especially when…

"BANG! BANG!" Frisk jumped and whirled around. Her eyes first met the wooden wall, but the speaker was shorter than she'd realized.

Her gaze met a short little boy, probably about eight years old, who was leaning forward and pointing a toy gun at her face. A plaid button-up shirt and brown pants was what he wore, but most impressive was the bandanna tied around his neck and a cowboy hat that drooped nearly over his eyes. It failed to stay soundly on his head as he suddenly stood straight up and cackled, flashes of straw-colored hair peeking out from beneath the hat's brim. "Gotcha!" he cried with his face scrunched up in laughter. "You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed, lowering his gun to the floor. He opened his eyes and Frisk was struck by just how yellow they were. They were almost unnatural, almost _too_ golden.

"So what's your name?" he asked with a big grin.

Frisk was about to reply when he interrupted. "Wait! Don't tell me. I know this. Let me guess!" Placing two fingers under his chin, he tapped his foot while he thought. "Hmm… you look like you may be a Francis. Are you a Francis?"

Frisk shook her head with wide eyes. The boy's enthusiasm reminded her of the yellow monster kid she encountered back in the Underground.

The boy's expression turned a little disappointed, but the grin on his mouth and sparkle in his eyes did not leave his face. "Oh, alright. In that case... is your name Jane?"

She shook her head again.

The little cowboy's lip puckered. "Hmm, then I give up. What _is_ your name?"

"Frisk."

His face brightened like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Oh yeah! So… Frisk, what're you doing?"

"Uh… looking at paintings?"

The kid's brows furrowed. "That's boring. Why aren't you out looking for your friends?"

Frisk's eyes widened even further, if that were possible. She took one step back. _Friends?_ she mentally inquired. Was this boy talking about the monsters or her classmates? He must have meant her classmates. Almost no one knew of her Underground friends except Auntie and some local authorities she had testified to when they approached her aunt about her missing person's case.

And speaking of missing persons… "Are you lost?" Frisk asked the little cowboy. Surely he had wandered away from his mom somewhere. He seemed like the type who was easily distracted.

The boy shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm exactly where I need to be." He suddenly grinned again and cried, "Hey, follow me!" Dashing to his right, he disappeared behind the door Frisk had just emerged from.

She turned to follow him when suddenly a rough voice called behind her. "Frisk!" It was her teacher's voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, peeking through the opposite door. "Everyone's in the next room already. Don't lag behind next time. We all need to stay together."

Nodding, Frisk hurried after him, glancing behind her to see if the little cowboy with the yellow eyes had returned. She kept glancing around the museum rooms for the rest of the trip, but he never appeared.

Frisk was left in a whirlwind of confusing thoughts. Who was that little cowboy? He had appeared out of nowhere. She didn't even remember hearing his footsteps. And his eyes: they weren't mean, but they hardly seemed natural.

Frowning and shaking her head, Frisk trailed after her classmates. "What a day," she murmured.


	3. Gardening

**A/N: I might go back and revise this chapter, but I think it's ok for now. Thank you for all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! Please leave more reviews! They fill me with determination :D**

 **To the reviewers in general: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like this story! To d0ct0rwh0l0ckf4n: yes, this is Frisk after a neutral run.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Party and Gardening**

"BROTHER!" came Papyrus's loud voice from the kitchen. "The spaghetti is almost done! Has anyone arrived for the party yet?"

Sans startled awake with a wince, covering his nonexistent ears. "Not yet, bro," he called once he'd glanced around the room. He smiled. He loved his brother, but sometimes the quantity of decibels in Papyrus's sound waves were a little too much.

Speaking of the skeleton, Papyrus was, as always, quick to respond. "Let me know at once as soon as someone has arrived! Then I, the great cook Papyrus, shall serve the spaghetti!"

Lounging on the couch, Sans gave a lazy affirmation and plopped his head back onto the couch pillow. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling. _Guess sleep is out of the question now,_ he thought after ten minutes of ceiling stare.

Sudden knocks rapped against the door. Sighing a second time, Sans was about to get up when Papyrus whizzed past him in an apron yelling, "Don't bother, brother! I will answer the door!" The tall skeleton flung the door open to reveal Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and even Napstablook, who must've been convinced by Mettaton to get off the floor and come. They were cousins after all.

Delighted, Papyrus whizzed back to the kitchen, only to emerge just seconds later with trays upon trays of spaghetti, one even sat on his head. Sans giggled to himself when he remembered balancing twenty-nine hot dogs on Frisk's head. She had dissolved into a fit of giggles when the thirtieth caused the stack to topple completely.

 _Frisk._ The name gave him bittersweet memories.

Undyne's cry of triumph suddenly interrupted Sans from his thoughts. They were now arm wrestling as Papyrus dished out spaghetti. The fish was currently in the lead. She beat Toriel, who laughed and congratulated her on a job well done. Next up was Napstablook. _How is that ghost going to wrestle since he phases through everything?_ Sans wondered with a grin.

"It's too bad the human isn't here!" Papyrus suddenly added. "I would love to see her face you, Undyne!"

Everyone's face shared a saddened expression but Sans. He kept his signature grin, though it did slightly falter. "Y-yeah," piped Alphys. "It's s-s-sad that she's not here."

"Perhaps someday she will return," remarked Toriel with a small smile. "I do miss the child. She must be so grown up now! It's been about six years since we last saw her."

Sans's grin grew smaller.

"I wonder how tall she's gotten!" cried Papyrus. "Hmmm, does anyone here know how tall humans can get?"

"I-I-I think it varies from human to human," Alphys answered. "T-t-though I could be wrong. I-I had only read about them in books until I actually met Frisk. S-she seemed pretty small, though she wasn't full grown… I-I believe some human adults can grow about six feet tall."

"That _is_ tall!" Papyrus said, "But not nearly as tall as me, the great Papyrus!"

Toriel smiled, but interrupted the conversation. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter how tall she is now. Let's just hope that somehow she will find a way back. It would be so good to see her again."

Sans picked at his spaghetti, swirling the pasta slowly and taking few bites. His grin almost disappeared, his eyes losing their usual alertness.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Papyrus suddenly questioned.

The short skeleton felt stares around the table pointing at him. His grin grew as he rapidly recovered. "Of course, bro," he said quickly, but not too quickly for his character. "What made ya think any different?"

"You looked upset..." For once Papyrus wasn't very loud.

Waving him off, Sans replied, "Nah bro. Say, what do you call a spaghetti-covered spy pretending to be someone he isn't?"

"Uh… who?"

The skeleton's grin almost reach his nonexistent ears. "An _impasta._ "

Papyrus groaned and bashed his head against the table. Toriel burst out laughing. The rest smirked behind their hands. "PLEASE, BROTHER!" pleaded Papyrus. "Enough of your terrible jokes!"

"Nah." Sans winked, privately relieved the attention was no longer on him.

As soon as the meal was over, Sans quietly ventured to his room, leaving the rest to watch a movie. At first Toriel tried convincing him to stay, but he waved her off with a lie that he was exhausted.

In the privacy of his room, Sans let his grin disappear. He plopped onto his bed, head against the pillow. At the moment he didn't desire to be around others, not when the earlier conversation killed his contented mood.

 _They have no idea,_ he thought. They didn't know about the saves and resets. The sensation of a reset was very familiar to him; he hadn't felt it in six years. Several times Sans wondered if Frisk really did care. If so, then surely she'd have reset to before the ruin of the barrier. Surely she'd have visited them again. She was so determined; she would have found a way by now. What about the way she'd entered in the first place? She could've come back through there.

 _Stupid,_ he told himself. _Then she wouldn't be able to get out. She already has her freedom. She probably doesn't want to lose it._

Still, there was one memory that came to mind almost every time he questioned her absence.

* * *

" _So kid," Sans began as they walked steadily through Hotland. "What're you going to do now that your journey's almost over?"_

 _The young Frisk was quiet for some time, pondering her answer. Finally she said quietly, "Maybe I'll just stay. I love you all." She repeated the exact same phrase to Toriel a day later._

 _He raised an imaginary eyebrow, but didn't say anything more. Instead he grinned and patted her on the head. He wouldn't mind if she stayed._

* * *

Sans couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. Blinking away the memories, he rolled over and closed his eye sockets, listening to the sounds of the movie through the crack under his door. _I wonder what the kid's doing now,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Birds chirped, a soft wind blew, and the sun shone through Frisk's wide open window. It was finally spring and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She stuck her head out her window, revelling in the warm air that flowed around her short brown hair. No more hats and bulky coats to wear!

"Oh, Frisk!" Mary called when the teen had ventured down to breakfast dressed in a simple green shirt and jeans. "I'd like your help with the garden today. It's finally warm enough to plant today. Would you mind running to the store for me and picking up some seeds? I already compiled a list."

Dunking milk over her breakfast cereal, Frisk took the slip of paper. "Beans… carrots… dill… parsley… parsnips… peas… spring onions… turnips..." Her eyebrows furrowed as she crunched on her cereal. "This is a lot," she remarked through a full mouth.

Mary smiled. "I'm trying to eat healthier this year, so I thought about trying some home grown vegetables and spices." She busied herself with sweeping the floor. "Isn't the internet a wonderful thing? I was on it for hours last night as soon as I found out today was perfect weather for planting. I've done flowers, but barely have I tried vegetables and spices. What do you think?"

Not the most excited, but still happy for her aunt, Frisk smiled anyway. "Sounds good. When am I going to the store?"

"I was hoping right after breakfast. Is that okay?"

Nodding, Frisk took another bite of cereal before adding "milk" to the shopping list. They were getting low. _Might as well pick some up._

* * *

Frisk soon found herself trudging along the sidewalk. The store was only a few blocks away from her neighborhood, so she took no hurry. She passed the neighbors outside in their yard, a cat napping on a picnic table, and a park full of laughing children. Out of curiosity she glanced to see if by some wild chance the cowboy might be there, but he wasn't. In fact, she hadn't seen him since the museum trip just a couple months before.

A small, pretty sight caught her eye. She crouched down. Poking out from between the cracks in the sidewalk were two small buttercups. Frisk giggled. How determined they were to grow in such a place!

She extended her hand to touch them, reminding her of the ones she had seen in the underground, only smaller. "You're so determined, aren't you?" she told them.

"Do you like yellow flowers?" asked a voice above her head.

Frisk glanced upward. A small girl with black hair in braid, about eleven or twelve, was standing and gazing curiously down at Frisk. Dressed in a white martial arts outfit, a red ribbon lay tied around her head, presumably to hold her hair back. Her soft light blue eyes studied Frisk intently.

At first Frisk failed to answer. Her thoughts flashed back to the little cowboy, the last young child she remembered encountering. Wild questions roamed her head: was this another strange child who might point a toy gun at her? What did this girl want? Might she know the little cowboy?

Shaking her head, Frisk looked back up. The girl was still there, waiting patiently for an answer, a small smile on her lips. "Who are you?" Frisk questioned.

"Name's Sabri," replied the girl. "And you?"

"Frisk."

The girl with black hair smiled and nodded, her blue eyes twinkling in... amusement? Her eyes didn't give Frisk as much of an eery feeling as the cowboy's, but instead gazed at Frisk like they expected something of her.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sabri inquired.

"To the store to get stuff for my aunt's garden."

The child bounced on her heels. "May I come? I love gardening."

Shrugging her shoulders, Frisk agreed rather reluctantly.

* * *

"So, why are you wearing a martial arts outfit? Did you just get out of a class?" questioned Frisk as she dug into the loose soil of Mary's garden.

Sabri was on her hands and knees like Frisk. Dirt covered her face, hands, and stained the knees of her loose white pants, but she didn't seem to care. "Oh no," she answered. "I just really like martial arts. It made my life better."

Frisk raised one eyebrow. "Really? How's that?"

The child smiled. "Well, I used to be bullied in school. I started learning martial arts in hopes of defending myself, but it didn't go as planned." She dug into the soil with her hands, making rows of shallow seed beds. "While I was able to eventually defend myself," she continued. "I learned that I shouldn't actually beat them to a pulp, but be patient and only strike when necessary."

"How inspirational," Frisk murmured. _The girl sounds very mature for her age,_ she silently mused. _Kinda weird for someone like her._

"Wow!" came Mary's cheery voice from the porch. "That's a lot of progress. Thank you, Frisk."

Frisk flashed a smile. "Sabri helped."

Mary's features contorted. "Sabri? Who's that?"

"Uh… the girl right there?" said the teenager, pointing to the girl.

The frown did not leave Mary's face. Venturing over, she placed her hand against her niece's forehead. "Frisk dear, are you feeling alright?"

Confused, Frisk sat back on her heels and stared at her aunt. "I feel fine. Don't you see her? She's right next to me."

Mary shook her head. "Maybe you should lie down."

"But I'm telling you!" Frisk cried. "She's right there! Right where I'm pointing!"

Mary's face looked grave and she stood up. "Stay here. I'm going inside to call the doctor." She quickly disappeared inside the house.

When her aunt had gone Frisk whipped her head in Sabri's direction. Standing up, she stared at the girl in bewilderment. "B-but... you..."

The girl lowered her head, her bright blue eyes gazing at Frisk. "Only you can see me right now," she replied slowly.

Feeling her eyes widen, Frisk took a step back. Something was off. This was all wrong. _Who is this girl? Am I hallucinating?_

Sabri held out her hand. "I want to show you something. Will you-"

Suddenly a door slammed and footsteps approached. Frisk slipped sideways and strode right up to her aunt where she clasped her wrist with a wild expression. "Maybe you were right, Auntie," she said quietly. "Maybe I should lie down."

Mary took her hand with a nod. "Come on, dear. I already made up the couch and the doctor is on his way."

They soon disappeared into the house. Frisk glanced behind her as she was pulled inside. Sabri was still there, but she made no movement, her blue eyes only gazing after Frisk, sending shivers down the teen's spine.

After several minutes had passed, Frisk timidly popped up from the couch to glance out the window. Sabri was gone.


	4. Eery Eyes

**A/N: Four reviews in just a matter of hours... You guys are all so awesome! Here's a swift update, I guess a "Just Because" present :D Haha, like I said, reviews certainly fill me with determination.  
**

 **A couple of you awesome reviewers have also inquired about the identities of the strange kids appearing to Frisk. Your suspicions could be right or wrong. Who knows? I'm not going to tell just yet, but I can say those are good guesses. It will be revealed later on in the story who they are.**

 **Thanks again for so many unexpected reviews! I really hope you like how this story proceeds.  
**

 **Also, let me know how the story's going. I'm always open for advice and plot suggestions if you think it'll improve the story. Don't be shy to leave a review :)** **Have a Sans-sational day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Eery Eyes**

Frisk found herself glancing over her shoulder every time she left the house: on the walks to the bus stop, the trips to the store. She'd become jumpy to the point where Mary asked if she was okay. The visit with the doctor had proclaimed her mostly healthy with minor sleep deprivation. " _Just remember to get at least eight hours of sleep a night,"_ the doctor had told her. Mary then declared her new bedtime would be earlier.

"Frisk," said Mary one afternoon as Frisk had scurried into the house, plopping her backpack on a chair and venturing to make a sandwich. "The snow's melted and you're sixteen now. I think you should learn how to drive."

Frisk glanced up from her afternoon snack. "Really? Why?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear." Mary smiled with a chuckle. "In just a few years you'll be an adult. You need to learn important life skills. I've already thought of signing you up for driver's ed. There's a course going to be held after school twice a week in about a month or so. Doesn't that sound great?"

Frisk shrugged. "I guess."

Mary skipped across the room and embraced her niece in a side hug. "You'll do great, sweetheart. I know you will." She grinned.

Frisk hugged back with a small smile. "Alright, when do I start?"

"Do you have a lot of homework today?"

"No."

"Then we'll start today."

* * *

"First put the car in Drive mode by switching the gear like this," demonstrated Mary, shifting a lever between the seats. "P is for park, R is for reverse, N is for neutral, and D is for drive."

Frowning, Frisk pointed to a "3" and "2" underneath the drive option. "What do those numbers mean?"

"Oh, those are third and second gear. Not very important in our present time. Thank goodness for automatics now instead of standards. It's so much easier to drive. Just put the car in 'drive' and you're all set!"

Gingerly Frisk pulled the lever from P until it lined up with D. "Keep your foot on the break until you're ready to move," guided Mary. "Then turn the steering wheel whichever way you want to go. It's pretty easy."

Frisk nodded and placed both hands on the steering wheel. Pressing one foot on the gas, the car suddenly shot forward. With a shriek her foot left the gas and slammed on the brake pedal. The car was halfway out of the driveway now and Mary sat laughing in the passenger seat. "Use a little less pressure next time," she advised. "It doesn't take much to move forward." She chuckled again. "Good thing we don't live in a busy neighborhood."

Frisk giggled. "Yeah."

For the next hour Mary had Frisk drive slowly through their neighborhood. The older woman coached her when they stopped for stop signs and pedestrians. Frisk also learned common rules of the road. "I'm not sure I'll even need driver's ed now," she joked. "You're a good teacher."

A flustered smile crossed her aunt's face. "Oh... well, I try. I'm far from perfect, however."

Her niece smiled. "No one's perfect anyway."

"I think you're ready for the real road," Mary remarked as she turned to face Frisk. "Let's go to the store. It's not too far away and it's a perfect short trip for you to learn driving in traffic."

Frisk bobbed her head in determination. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Tori-! Er... I m-mean, my q-queen!" huffed a tired, flustered Alphys as she rapped on Toriel's door.

The door was slammed open by a surprised Toriel. The goat woman stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at the dinosaur in the doorway. "Alphys? What are you doing here?" she mused, eyeing the comical sight of the huffing, puffing monster. "Please come in."

Trudging into the house, Alphys panted and slumped against the wall. "T-t-thank you," she wheezed and stuttered. "I-I-I came to s-see you because… I-I have something to show you… a-an idea I have."

Toriel pulled her to the couch and the dinosaur sat down gratefully. "Catch your breath," said the goat gently. "Then tell me what you came here for."

Toriel momentarily disappeared into the kitchen and came back almost immediately with a tray of tea. Pouring two cups, she offered one to the scientist. Alphys took it with a weak smile. After regaining her composure, she whipped out her phone and pushed it into Toriel's hands.

"What is this?" Toriel questioned. On the screen was a strange type of contraption. It was blue with gray seats on the interior.

"I-i-it's a car on a r-roadway," Alphys explained. "I w-was browsing through h-human websites w-when I came across it." She took the phone back and swipe the screen. The picture slid away, replaced by a different one. "S-see these h-humans in the car?"

Toriel dipped her head.

"W-well, y-you see, humans use these for transportation. I-I thought it w-would be kinda cool i-if perhaps the Underground tried it."

Toriel scratched her furry chin. "Hmm, I've never seen these things before. Why don't you tell me more?"

Alphys's mouth stretched into a grin. Delighted, she launched into her explanation.

* * *

Mary stood outside the driver's seat door peering through the glass. "Do you want to come into the store with me?"

Frisk jumped out of the car but shook her head. "No, I think I'll wait in the parking lot, maybe explore a bit."

"Oh, alright. Just don't wander off." Her aunt trudged through the parking lot towards the store. Soon she was out of sight.

Frisk watched the busy lot, much more interesting than a stationary car. Catching sight of a table of Girl Scouts selling cookies in front of the store, she chuckled in memory of Sans' hot dog job. He would've slept right through his shift... and possibly eaten all the cookies as well. "What if he had stacked cookies on my head?" she giggled. "That would've have been hilarious."

She began to wander through the parking lot lost in a comical fantasy. _How funny it would be if Papyrus had to fill in for Sans,_ she mused, picturing Papyrus trying to sell hot dogs and cookies. " _Buy all these great cookies and delicious hot dogs made by me, the great Papyrus!"_ he would say. " _Ooh, and if you buy both, I'll throw in a plate of scrumptious spaghetti for free! In fact, you could even have-"_

"WATCH OUT!" A car was heading straight for Frisk. Something flashed across her peripheral and suddenly she was pushed forward. Tumbling forward, she skidded across the pavement before coming to a stop. Metaphorical needles of pain stabbed into Frisk's hands, now red and patchy on her palms. Bits of epidermis still clung to the lower layer of her skin. Dotted with flecks of dark gravel, her palms stung painfully. Frisk winced.

"Are you okay?" Glancing up, a little girl with brown pigtails was rushing towards her. A large tall boy trailed after her.

The girl's skirt swished as she ran. Before Frisk could react the girl had grabbed the teen's palms and were inspecting them closely. Tears began to form in her bright green eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she cried with a tremble in her voice. "I should have warned you sooner. At least my brother pushed you out of the way before the thing hit you." The girl thrust her apron over Frisk's broken skin to dab the droplets of blood.

With a squeak of surprise Frisk yanked her hands away and crossed her arms defensively. With wide eyes she inspected the two children.

They looked like they had stepped out of the nineteenth century. The girl was just slightly shorter than Frisk, probably only thirteen years old. The boy, apparently the girl's brother, looked to be the same age, but stood taller with a more muscular physique. His hair was a tangled mop of brown, not nearly as neat as his sister's. A bandanna stretched around his head and sturdy gloves concealed his hands. His eyes were orange and bright. In fact, both the kids' eyes were bright... like the golden yellow... like the pale blue. Frisk shuddered and backed away.

The girl's face fell. "No, wait!" she pleaded. "We need to tell you something!"

"Who are you?" Frisk almost yelled, backing away a safe distance.

Dress and apron swishing, the green-eyed girl scurried forward and grabbed Frisk's wrists. Frisk struggled but the girl had an unusually strong grip for someone so small. "Please," she pleaded once more. "We are not going to hurt you, I promise. We just want to talk to you." She reach into her apron pocket and drew out a jar.

"What is that?" Frisk asked, struggling a second time. She whimpered. "Let me go. Please."

The girl turned to her brother. "Archie, would you hold her arms, please? I cannot help her when she struggles so."

"Of course, Caron." The tall boy smiled affectionately at his sister and reached his hands forward. They closed strongly around the teenager's small wrists.

Frisk gave up her struggle, hoping perhaps someone would see and come to her rescue. _Please come out of the store, Auntie,_ she prayed. _Anyone… Sans, Pap, Toriel, someone help me!_

 _Stupid!_ she berated herself. _They're underground; they can't help you. Just stay determined and run away as soon as you can._

Caron, as the boy had called her, stuck her finger into the jar. Bringing out a light green cream, she smeared it all over Frisk's palms. A cooling sensation brushed through the skin. Frisk sighed in relief before realizing she was supposed to be on guard. Tensing up, she glanced at the girl again. Caron had bandages out now. Wrapping them carefully around Frisk's hands, she secured them with white tape. Satisfied, she turned her green eyes on Frisk. "I am so sorry," she apologized again. "I just saw that metal thing come rush towards you and I just could not let it hit you. Luckily Archie saved you just in time." The girl spoke strangely, very proper for someone her age.

Frisk frowned. "Will you let me go, now?"

Caron bobbed her head, but insisted, "Only if you promise not to run away."

Frisk nodded slowly. Archie's grip released her and he stepped back beside his sister. Eyeing them carefully, Frisk watched as Caron began to open her mouth.

However, Frisk did not let her speak. In a flash she was running hell bent toward the store. Shrieks and footsteps trampled after her. She had not kept her promise. Sans must have rubbed off on her several years back.

Dashing into the store like she was being chased by Undyne, Frisk disappeared within the crowd of busy shoppers. She did not slow until she had found her aunt perusing the canned goods aisle. "Oh!" Mary exclaimed. "Frisk, I thought you were waiting outside. What brings you in here?"

Flashing a fake smile, Frisk replied quickly, "I got bored, so I came inside."

Mary smiled. "Okay, then why don't you help me shop? Could you get some milk? It's just in the next aisle."

Frisk nodded and followed suit.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It really means a lot to me :)**

 **Sadly, however, I don't think I'm going to continue this story. Why? Honestly I've lost motivation to write this story. I did enjoy writing this at first, but as I've gone on I realize that I don't have a very good future plan for it and I think I could have written it better. I think I've also bitten off more than I can chew as I've started several multi-chapter fanfics and for me it's difficult to focus on many at once. I've been pondering trying to rewrite this fic, but if I do I doubt it'll be in the near future.**

 **If anyone's interested in possibly adopting this story to continue it themselves or even rewrite it completely, then feel free to let me know. Otherwise, thank you so much for fav-ing and reviewing. You're all so awesome and I appreciate your feedback :D**

 **Have a fantastic day!**

 **~SF**


End file.
